Halloween
by Devilish Dream
Summary: It's a halloween bash... Btw happy halloween to all the fellow writers and readers...


12:21 PM 10/26/2011

**HALLOWEEN BASH**

Hello people. this story is for halloween bash. I made it in 3hours.

Hope you will like it.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN to all of you.

Have fun

It's been a while since i have went to any halloween party. I mean it's not like i don't like halloween it's just that i am scared of ghosts, witches, dracula, vampire, werewolf let's just say any supernatural thing scare me. And i totally avoid going anywhere near where all of these will be present, it's not like they are present in real but still it gives me creepy feeling. And above all it's halloween the day where i belived to be that anything supernatural can be alive..

*sigh* However, i can't just say no to Hotaru. Knowing her probably she will kill me before any of the ghosts will kill me.

Thinking of which i wonder what made Hotaru to throw a Halloween party? she is not the socialeble type, so why?

'Baka...Baka...Baka...'

"Quit spacing out and be sure to look horrible at my party" hotaru said cleaning her baka gun "try to dress like a zombie or the vampire princess" that will be fine.

"Ouhhhh! Hotaru that was so bad of you" I said massaging my butt "by the way why are you throwing the party? it's not like you"

"Ruka forced me" she said bluntly

"Ruukkkaaa... did he blackmailed you?" I asked her all surprised.

"Nope we just made a small deal"

Everyone sweatdropped...

"So like you hotaru" anna said suddenly from behind making me go like kkkyyyyaaaaa...

"Just stop being a chicken miki, you are so scared in daylight i wonder how you will act during night" koko said putting a hand over sumire's shoulder.

"May be there will be a real ghost or werewolf lurking around the city during night" sumire said.

"Vampires if we not forget those are the recent hot topics all over the world" Kitsu said

"That's all because of The Twilight saga and Vampire Diaries" sumire added.

"yaya... but won't it be great if we can meet any hot decent vampire" giggled anna.

"Guys would you quit it. Look over there" nonoko pointed towards the corner and there was i sitting and holding myself tightly "you guys are scaring her. you all know that she is too scared to even say ghost"

Everyone just ignored Nonoko and started chitchatting again.

I wonder why these guys are so much interested in all these supernatural creatures.

"All right guys just wrap up here and see you all at my Party 7p.m sharp" Hotaru said "Will you move your scared butt so that we can go shopping"

Soon everyone left Anna's House. Hotaru and I went to shop as she needed some things for her outfit and well i needed the whole outfit.

After an hour or two we were done. Hotaru dropped me at my place.

Resting for a while i began to get ready.

'Dead here i come to your world' i sighed and began to dress.

I looked at my dress a vampire of all things seriously? I don't know why but i don't like vampires a bit. To me they are the most horrible creatures, Because they drink peoples blood they left them to suffer.

'It's not time to go all sentimental Mikan' i thought and began to dress up.

after half an hour i was fully dressed with all the makeup on.

'Ewwww!' even though the blood was fake it gave me creepy feeling. Looking satisfied i left the house for Hotaru's home.

As usual the street were all crowded with childrens, adults, teenagers all dressed up in any freaky costume they can get. Some were looking cute wearing the Casper ghost costume, some dark angel, while some were looking just disgusting wearing the zombie one. Most of them they were dressed as monsters.

As soon as i enetered the Imai's residence i felt like entering a Cemetry or Graveyard. The settings gave me goosebumbs. Everywhere i saw was artificial fog and graves. People were drinking and dancing. It was hard to figure out who were the people i know and who were strangers.

I made my way towards the dinning room where all we friends decided to meet and there i saw familiar but not so scary familiar faces...

"Hi! little vampire miki" koko said hugging me. He was dressed as Peradactyl ghost. Classy i must say.

"Hi mikan" Anna and Nonoko choursed. They were dressed in witch and a Female werewolf costume. "Family Tradition you see" Nonoko said "and Twilight offcourse" anna winked.

"Hi mikan" Kitsu and yuu said. I totally didn't recognise them and it lead me raise an eyebrow.

"Ohh! c'mon don't tell me you also didn't recognise us?" kitsu asked

"Are they famous" i asked causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm Miner thirty Niner and yuu is The dark knight ghost" kitsu said.

Blank...

"They are from Scooby dobby doo" ruka said..

"Ohhh!"

I turned around to see ruka he was wearing a warlock costume not scary at all.

"Hi!" i said

"You don't look scary baka" hotaru said from behind me.

"EEEKKKKKKK!"

"That is what we call a halloween reaction well done Hotaru i'm proud of you and miki it was expected from you to scream" koko said getting fours hands in his face as a punch.

"you scared me hotaru and you look over scary" i said.

"WEll that's what everyone expect in halloween to look the scariest person" She shrugged. Hotaru was dressed in the torned costume with the scars all over her body and blood ozzing out from them. It was toatlly ugly and scary to look. But this was expected from hotaru.

"Hey! Mikan i want you to introduce you to someone" ruka said.

"Meet Natsume Hyuuga my bestfriend" he said pointing at a raven hair lad standing next to him. He was freaking Handsome and sexy. But the most appealing things were his eyes they were crimson red.

"Are they contacts" that was the first thing i asked him.

"No, they are not" he replied. His voice was so husky and buttery. My heart jerked and began pounding hard. God, he was beautiful. Handsome was too weak and colorless a word.

"Where's your Halloween costume?" i asked

"This is it.. I'm a vampire" he said and showed me the fangs. As soon as he said i'm a vampire i sensed everyone in the group get stiffed for a few second, i wonder why but i shrugged it off.

"Mikan take good care of him, he is new here" hotaru said taking off and so does everyone.

Natsume and I talked for an hour shared information about ourself, our past and all.

He didn't talk too much but he was listening intently to whatever i was saying. Sometimes i felt that he was hiding something and that he was Truly a Vampire but it might be my imagination as halloween might be getting inside my head. After all this is Ruka's bestfriend i was thinking about and hotaru too seem to be trusting him.

We all had great fun at the party with koko and kitsu making all the bore jokes they can. Hotaru scaring every child who came to ask for 'Trick or Treat'. Natsume and Me sharing small talks as well as smiling at Ruka's state being chased by Hotaru for photograph.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" natsume asked.

I looked around and said yes.

There was this strange breeze as we two headed towards the road. We decided to go for a walk to get some fresh air. The light from the lanterns have already faded into the distance as we walked along slowly.

I was so afraid of the dark and of the fact that i was going on a walk with a total stranger whom i met at the day of Halloween however he is ruka's bestfriend so i decided to trust him and believe the fact that he is human. However i kept whiping my head anxiously around in every direction, prepaing myself to jump out of the scene if i sense any danger (Monsters).

As we passed the residential area i looked at my surrounding and saw that we were heading towards the Forest road which was for me is serioudly prohibited.

I heard stories about the Forest it was famously called the whispering forests. I don't know the exact reason but people say ghosts whispers to each other at that forest. On the other hand Hotaru and Ruka are always found to be hanging out in that forest and whenever i asked them about the forest they just shrug at my question.

"Uhmmm... Natsume" i called his name.

"Hn"

"It's not a good idea to go any further"

"And why is that?"

"Because there is Whispering forest ahead and people say ghost reside there also we have to pass through cemetry which is not a very good idea atleast today"

"Ppfft... and you believe that?" he asked laughing

"well.. yes i do"

"You are a little girl you know that and beside" he suddenly came extremely close to me "don't you want to spend some time with me alone" he said seductively on my ear and then licked the earlobe.

His sudden action made chill run through my spine. I looked at him he was looking too handsome and perfect to be true. His lips were perfectly lined and his teeth they looked like the real vampire fangs. For a moment i forgot that this was Ruka's friend, to me he looked like a perfect vampire.

"shall we my lady" he held out his hand for me which i gladly accepted.

At that time it looks like i was under his spell.

A gust of cold wind blew through the cemetery, fanning my hair out and sending dry leaves fluttering on the ground. I gasped and pulled back. Natsume looked around, then smirked

"It's dark," I said, surprised.

The moon was behind the clouds, and I could just make out the old graveyard and the whispering forest beyond it. The old graveyard dated from Civil War days, and many of the headstones bore the names of soldiers.

It had a wild look to it; brambles and tall weeds grew on the graves, and ivy vines swarmed over

crumbling granite. I had never liked it.

"It looks different, doesn't it? In the dark, I mean," Natsume said suddenly. I didn't know how to say what he really meant, that it was not a place for the living.

"We could go the long way," I said.

"But that would mean another twenty minutes of walking and beside I don't mind going this way," said Natsume. "I always wanted to be buried down there in the old one." he continued.

"Will you stop talking about being buried!" I snapped, and started down the hill. But the farther down the narrow path i get, the more uncomfortable i felt. I slowed until Natsume caught up with me.

As we neared the first headstone, my heart began beating fast. I tried to ignore it, but my whole skin was tingling with awareness and the fine hairs on my arms were standing up. Between the gusts of wind, every sound seemed horribly magnified; the crunching of their feet on the leaf-strewn path was deafening.

The ruined church was a black silhouette behind them now. The narrow path led between the lichen-encrusted headstones, many of which stood taller than Natsume. Big enough for something to hide.

"You afraid" Natsume asked

I nodded.

'Who wouldn't we were passing through the dead people just to enter the place where might be an unknown danger was waiting for us.

Something huge and red was hovering just above the horizon. It took me a moment to realize it was actually the moon. It was as large and unrealistic as a prop in a science-fiction movie, and its bloated mass glowed dully with an unwholesome light.

"Like a big rotten pumpkin," said Natsume, and lobbed a stone at it. It made me myself smile brilliantly up at him.

Soon we crossed the cemetry and enter the forest. As soon as we set the foot in the forest it gave me a sudden chill. Something didn't felt right.

"C'mon, otherwise you will be left alone" i heard Natsume said and I hurried towards him.

After a small walk into the forest we stopped by a "scenic view roundabout" and when I dropped my purse and bent to pick it up, he'd seen the nape of my neck, where those fine titan hairs were startlingly delicate against the whiteness of my skin.

He kissed it immediately, impulsively, finding it as soft as a baby's skin—and warm against his lips.

He allowed me complete freedom of action, interested to see whether i would slap him, but instead i had just straightened up and taken a few shaky breaths before allowing him to take me in his arms to be kissed into a trembling, heated, uncertain creature, my Hazel eyes entreating and trying to resist at the same time.

"I—shouldn't have let you do that. I won't let you again. I want to go home now." I said.

I don't get what came into me but at that moment i wanted him so bad.

Natsume smiled.

"It's you who made me so restless you started it, awakening things inside me which should be best left sleeping. The hunting need. The craving for the chase, for the smell of fear and the savage triumph of the kill. It had been years—centuries—since I'd felt the need with such force. My veins had begun burning like fire. And all my thoughts had turned red: I could think of nothing else but the hot coppery taste, the primal vibrancy, of blood" he said.

"Natsume..." I said "what are you talking about?" i was totally frightened by his speech.

"You are perfect for me since you are the vampire princess" he smirked.

"I don't understand what are you talking about?" i asked him shaking

'Can't you tell why i lure you out to this forest where no one can hear us or see us"

"It's because, I'm a Pueblood vampire Mikan" he said which knocked the breath out of me.

So that's what was appealing of him, him being so perfectly handsome, him being dressed as vampire, him meeting me on the day of Halloween of all. I just can't believe it.

It was like my soul was being sucked. My face turned pale and I screamed.

'that is not what i wanted from my life never ever. Please god save me save me from all this torture' i thought.

However it looked like even the god was with him as he licked the nape of my neck and something sunk into my neck, and that was Natsume's teeth.

I screamed with all my might.

"Shut up" he demanded, clamping his hand over my mouth. My neck satrted to burn and it felt like my skin was on fire. I felt so hot that i wanted to explode. It was even more painful than the lashings of Power.

"It will soon be over. ssshhhhh!. Soon you will become one of me and we will be together" he said

'Goodbye to the world goodbye to the Friends' that was what i last thought and a tear escaped my eyes before i sink into the darkness...

The last thing i saw before completely lost in the dark was the faces of my friends standing before me while i was dying...

A/N - thanks guys for reading my story.

Go ahead review my work i'll appreciate it. I haven't checked for any grammatical mistake so sorry for that.

Do you want me to make sequel of it? If yes then p.m me..

Thanks and HAppy HAlloweeennnnn...


End file.
